Santa's Naughty Boy
by babyvfan
Summary: The night before Christmas, Harry gets an interesting visit from the big man in the red


**Consider this my Christmas gift to not only my Stages readers but to my fellow drarry-lovers as well. I wish you all a Merry Christmas ;)**

* * *

 **Santa's Naughty Boy**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Except for a mischievous spouse.

All was calm and quiet at the Malfoy-Potter manor with all five children tucked in their beds, sent off to dreamland with kisses pressed onto brows and tales of Nutcrackers and Sugar-plum fairies no doubt filling their heads. His husband thoroughly exhausted from their many gift-wrapping and Christmas-planning, sleeping like the dead.

Harry came down to have a bite of one of the cookies the kids left behind for dear St. Nick, so in the morning they've have proof that he paid them a visit. Then his eyes drifted over to their tree that was stuffed with so many presents, it was almost like it was mounted on a present-throne.

This year, it seemed that they outdid themselves. Practically hundreds of gifts in all sizes and shapes not only from them but also from the Wealseys who sent bundles of gifts from hand-snitched sweaters, holiday fudge, and gag toys from George's prank shop; Hermione who gifted them each with a small library collection; Narcissa and Lucius who gifted them both with a new winter wardrobe and spoiled their grandkids with toys.

Draco hinted since November that the gift he got Harry would be the definition of exquisiteness, which got Harry curious and excited considering the last Christmas gift considered of adult toys, melted white chocolate, and lingerie that brought them both great pleasure-for hours on end. He spent weeks combing through the house for his present, getting zero luck.

If there was one (of many) annoying thing(s) being married to a Slytherin, it was the fact that when they wanted something hidden, they made sure it was hidden.

But Draco was asleep. His kids were all in bed. He was all alone with a tree full of gifts. It wasn't as if there was anyone else to spy on him, except for the blank-eyed ornament figures hanging from their tree.

Grinning, Harry inched closer to the tree, eyed fixed on the shiny red-wrapped box with his name sprawled onto the tag with no from addressed that had been teasing him for days. His fingers hooked onto the end of the plump red box, slowly pulling it back-

" _Ho, ho, ho._ What have we here?"

The sound that slipped from Harry's mouth was a squeak that suited a startled house. Sheepishly, he let go of the bow and rose to his feet, his mind thinking of a hundred different stories he could spin on why he was near the presents. "Um, I-"

His jaw hit the ground with a heavy clank as he looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar man in red, leaning against the wall, his eyes glowing with amusement as he read the astonishment that was clear on Harry's face.

Harry was glad Draco didn't add the pot of belly, which would have cute but may lead to jokes that would land Harry on the hot seat till New Year's, or the long, white beard that would have reminded him too of their former headmaster. And the red suit on him was completely sinful, rich velvet red hugging his body snugly, showing off curves and muscle, with the jacket's opened buttons revealing a toned porcelain chest, the pants tucked into black knee-length boots. He even added the Santa hat to complete the look.

"Holy…" Harry breathed.

"Harry James Potter," Draco purred. "I've been told you've been quite a naughty boy."

Harry bit his lip, feeling warmth lick his insides, heading straight for his cock. "I-I think you misunderstand, Santa. I've been a very good boy."

"Really?" Draco cocked his head to the side. "Your husband seems to think differently."

"My husband tends to exaggerate from time to time."

A disbelieving brow shot up. "Was he exaggerating when he specifically- _repeatedly_ -told you not to peek at the presents?"

"Well, um- _eeeeeh!_ " A squeal ripped through Harry's throat as his pants were shoved down to his ankles, then tore clean off as if they were grabbed by greedy hands, his boxers soon following, leaving him nude from the hips down.

"You know how I feel about naughty children, Harry."

There was no way he could hide the thick erection blossoming before him, poking from between his thighs. "W-what are you going with me then, Santa?"

With a smirk on his face that would make the Slytherin founder proud, Draco walked into the room, lounged onto the couch, and revealed his erection that was thick and aroused to the point of the veins bulging out. "You, naughty boy, are going to sit on my lap and I'll show you how I deal with naughty boys."

Like a sailor drawn to a siren's song, Harry followed Santa's beckoning finger, biting his lip as he felt his shirt ripped off his torso, hissing as his hole was lubed and stretched, and then crying out in utter ecstasy as beloved St. Nick drew him in for a thrilling, blissful sleigh ride.


End file.
